


They Don't Know That We Know That They Know

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby New Directions, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Secretly Dating, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: Kurt is more than happy to spend his practicum helping his boyfriend Finn save New Directions, but it's probably better if nobody knows they are together. Enter the s6 New Directions, that see how they look at each other and decide to give them a little push. Kurt and Finn aren't oblivious, but who is going to turn down free dates? For the Fuckurt Advent Day 19 .





	

Kurt tried not to race to baggage claim once his flight landed, but it had been two months since he’d seen Finn and he couldn’t wait any longer than he had to. His eyes immediately found his boyfriend in the crowd and he saw Finn’s face light up when he spotted Kurt. When he reached Finn he threw his arms around the other man’s neck and let Finn lift him up into a hug. With a quick kiss, it was rather public after all, they parted and grabbed Kurt’s bags they headed out to Finn’s truck.

The tinted windows of Finn’s truck provided some welcome privacy and as soon as the door shut Kurt straddled Finn’s lap. “I’m so glad you’re home,” Finn said as he squeezed Kurt’s ass. 

“Too long,” Kurt agreed, kissing his way down Finn’s neck and slid his hands up the back of Finn’s shirt. They continued like this for several minutes before Kurt reluctantly pulled away and said, “Not here. Let’s go back to your apartment. We can take our time.” 

Finn nodded, still trying to catch his breath, “Yeah, okay. Mom and Burt don’t expect you until lunch tomorrow.” 

Kurt settled into the passenger seat and smoothed out his shirt before buckling up. “Do you think they are really okay with this? I know we told them last June, but with both us taking summer classes to catch up they really haven’t had to deal with it.” 

“It’s cool,” Finn said, starting the truck. “They were surprised, and I think Burt was worried you’d get hurt. Like, that I wasn’t serious or something but I cleared that up.” 

Kurt winced. “Exactly how awkward was that discussion? My end was pretty awkward.” He knew his father meant well, but he was getting a little old for that kind of over protection to feel endearing. 

“Don’t worry about it. Mom talked to him after he brought home a bunch of pamphlets for me. Even I’m not dumb enough to tell him we’ve been fucking like bunnies since I went to visit you for spring break.” 

“You’re not dumb, and what they don’t know won’t make them want to bleach their brains. The story is a little more romantic than that.” Kurt was so over the need for ridiculous romantic gestures, but it wasn’t like they just fell into bed either. 

Finn gave him a warm look. “A little.” 

“I’m kind of glad we’re not living there. That could get awkward fast.” 

A friend of Burt’s had offered Finn a small apartment in one of his buildings with reduced rent in exchange for doing some landscaping and other work around the complex. It was much cheaper than the dorm and gave them a lot more privacy than if Kurt had moved back in with their parents.

“I think they were more worried about me coming back to Lima for this,” Kurt said, smoothing his shirt out of habit.

“It’s not like Lima was a great place for you.” Finn hadn’t been sure it was a great idea either. He’d already applied to several teaching programs in New York, and not just so he could live with Kurt. 

“True, but things are changing and it has its benefits,” Kurt said with a warm smile towards Finn, “and I want to help. Saving the Glee club was important to all of us and I’m getting work-study credit for it.”

“I’m glad they are going to let me run it since Mr. Schue gave up and went to Carmel.” 

“Funny how the superintendent was less interested in what Sue had to say after Congressman Hummel pointed out that no other student activity had sent two students to the Ivy League, one to MIT, and several others to prestigious performing arts programs,” Kurt said with a smirk. His dad didn’t often play the Congress card, but he had campaigned on keeping arts programs in schools.

Finn nodded, “Kitty promised to help me recruit, but we’re going to have to start over.”

“Sue might be evil 85% of the time, but she somehow arranged for Unique to go to Dalton’s sister school. She’ll be safe there.” 

“I will never understand that woman.”

Kurt shuddered. “Don’t even try. She’ll just do something else to make sure you don’t know what’s coming.” 

They passed the rest of the drive back to Lima filling each other in on their week and singing along to playlists on Finn’s phone. 

They barely made it past the front door of Finn’s apartment before they both ran out of patience and decided to get physically re-acquainted. Taking their time could wait until later. 

After, as Kurt sprawled on top of Finn on the couch, he couldn’t help but be glad to be home. 

***

On the first day of school, they made sure to arrive early. They’d asked Sam to meet them in the teacher’s lounge before class. 

They grabbed an empty table in the corner and Kurt passed Sam the hot chocolate he’d picked up at the Lima Bean on the way to work. Sam, like Finn, had not yet acquired a taste for coffee. Kurt gave it until October. 

“Hey guys,” Sam said pushing aside the clipboard of football plays he’d been looking at when they came in. “You know I’ll be happy to help with glee club if it doesn’t interfere with football.” 

“Thanks, dude,” Finn said, “I told coach I’d give her an extra hand when I can, but that’s not what we wanted to talk about.” 

“We just wanted to remind you that nobody in Lima besides you and our parents know about our relationship and we’d like to keep it that way. At least for now.”

Sam nodded but looked serious. “Are you sure you’re okay with hiding this. It’s not really like you. Especially Kurt.”

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, but Lima is still Lima and some parents might not want Finn coaching if they knew. It’s only for the year while Finn reapplies to schools and we find someone to take over. Nobody is lying, it’s just none of their business. I’m not officially working for the school, and everyone is kind of immune to me by now.” 

Finn snorted, “Good thing the straight football player is really in charge right? He won’t let you spread your “gay” to the kids”

Kurt laughed, “If they only knew how well I “spread” the supposedly straight football player.” 

“Yeah, you do.” 

“Guys, I’m cool with this, but seriously TMI,” Sam shook his head, but he was laughing. He’d been a little surprised when they’d confided in him over the summer, but he seemed to talk it in stride. Coach Beiste had offered him the coaching job on the condition that he start taking community college classes and with his financial aid, he’d found a house to rent with a couple other guys. 

“Keep an eye out for any football players that might be able to sing and dance will you?” Finn said, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah fine, but not in the showers,” Sam said with a pointed look. 

“Worked pretty well before, but okay,” Finn said. “I’m meeting the middle school music teacher for lunch. Hopefully, she’ll have some names for me.” 

Their conversation was cut off by the warning bell, and they went their separate ways. 

**

**Three months later….**

Kitty Wilde tossed her Cheerios duffel bag in a corner and flopped down on the sofa in the McCarthy’s rec room, “Okay, I’m here. Now, does one of you lovesick losers want to explain why?”

Jane and Mason looked at each other, their eyes teeming with excitement. Mason bounced up and down a little, “Christmas is coming up, and we need to give Mr. Hudson and Mr. Hummel a gift!” 

Jane grinned, “And we’ve been watching them all year. Have you seen the way they look at each other? We’re going to get them together.” 

Kitty crossed her arms and looked at Madison, “And what does the other half of your brain think of this plan?” 

Madison sniffed, “I think it’s stupid. Mr. Hudson is straight.”

“Ignore her. She thinks she has a shot with him,” Spencer piped up from the corner where he and Roderick were playing Mario Kart. 

Kitty rolled her eyes and watched Madison turn a deep shade of pink, “Oh please. You might be a slightly watered-down yet still scary mix of his exes, but he’s not stupid enough to pull a Ryerson.” 

“She’s right,” Spencer piped up, “Been there, tried that. Nothing doing. Not sure he’s totally straight, though. When I mentioned that Noah Puckerman guy he started muttering something about tequila.” 

Ignoring Madison for a minute she focused on Spencer who sighed and paused the race, “Aww, did Captain Cold have a crush?

Spencer flipped her off, “Not exactly. I mostly just wanted to find out if he’s, you know, proportional. That’s old news. Besides, I’m still trying to land that college guy at Scandals who says I’m too young to hook up with. Dan, or Dave? I guess I should learn his name.” 

Kitty snorted, but Spencer continued, “Look, it’s really none of any of our business who either of them wants to screw, but I’m bored and I took a lot of crap from my grandmother at Thanksgiving so I’m bursting with Pride at the moment.” 

“Well, I guess it would liven things up around this dump,” she said pulling her iPad out of her bag. 

“How are we doing this?”

“That’s easy,” Mason said, “We’re going to go with the classics.” 

***  
The next week in class happened to be duets week, although Kurt and Finn had been careful to let them form whatever pairs they liked and perform more than once with different people if they wanted to. 

Finn was doing some paperwork for Regionals while the kids rehearsed when Madison and Spencer interrupted. “We’re trying to turn this song into a duet, but we’re not quite sure how it should go. We were hoping the two of you could demonstrate for us,” Madison said, her eyes wide. 

“Yeah, I don’t get to see two men sing a duet and that kind of representation is, um, very important to me,” Spencer said. 

Okay, this was weird. They were definitely up to something and Finn made a note not to cast Spencer in the musical. He couldn’t act at all. 

Luckily for him, Kurt broke in then. “What song is it?” 

Finn could tell from his tone that he didn’t trust what was going on either. 

“Billy Joel’s Just the Way You Are!” Madison said bouncing on her heels. “Mr. Hummel said we should expand our horizons beyond Top 40 right?” 

Shit. They were definitely up to something. Finn wasn’t really sure how he could refuse without it looking like he didn’t want to sing that song with a man even if singing with Kurt was one of his favorite things these days. They often sang this song in the car, which was kind of the problem. He wasn’t sure they could sing the song without making it obvious to everyone what was going on between them. Maybe it was too late for that. 

He looked at Kurt who shrugged and tried to look indifferent, though Finn noticed he had snapped the pencil in his hand when Madison had announced the song title. Kurt nodded slightly and Finn knew that they might as well just do it. It would be far better than something inappropriate like him singing it with Madison. He’d seen that in action, and no thank you!

“Okay, get everyone settled and we’ll sing in a minute. We’ve got to work some things out first,” Finn said. 

Madison squealed and went about bossing everyone else into forming an audience while Finn and Kurt stepped into the corner to figure out what they were going to do. 

“This is not good,” Finn said. 

“It will be fine. I’ll stand on one side of the piano, you stand on the other and we keep our eyes on the audience at all times,” Kurt said. 

“That’s so cold. I never did get to sing to you here. It would be okay if they knew…” Finn said, but Kurt cut him off. “No. Until your acceptance letters come you need to keep the door open for next year.” 

Finn nodded. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s get through this. It’s just one song.” 

The song actually went pretty well considering. It was kind of an odd performance, singing a love song without looking at the person you were singing it with, but they go through it without much emotion showing so Finn counted it a win. 

Once all the students had left Finn and Kurt went into their office and closed the door. 

“Do you think they know?” Finn figured he could deal with it, but he knew it could be worse for Kurt and he wasn’t okay with that. 

“I think either they’ve guessed, or they think it’s a good idea and they are trying to help,” Kurt said,   
“I haven’t decided if it’s sweet or if we should talk to them about rumors and manipulation.”

Finn was quiet for a few minutes, “It’s sweet, but that doesn’t mean we can’t mess with them a little. Teach them about minding their own business. Even if they know, they don’t know that we know that they know. You know?” 

Kurt snorted, “You watched a lot of Friends re-runs when you had the flu last month didn’t you?”

Finn shrugged, “Maybe. I think we should just go with it, for now, maybe get Sam to keep an ear out for any gossip.”

“Okay, we’ll let it play out for now. You’re right, it could be entertaining to see what they come up with.”

 

***

The following Friday after rehearsal Finn tried to act surprised when Jane and Mason approached them holding a shiny red envelope with a green bow. 

“Mr. Hudson? Mr. Hummel? We all wanted to give you something for Christmas but we didn’t have much money. I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

Finn took the envelope and slid open the flap, removing what was clearly a gift certificate for dinner for two at Breadstix. They should have known this would be next. He glanced at Kurt who was nodding slightly and replied, “Not at all. You didn’t need to get us something! That was very nice of you.”

Kurt smiled at them as well, “Thank you. We don’t mind sharing.” 

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Hudson!” Jane said, and Mason added “Merry Christmas Mr. Hummel!” They scurried out of the choir room hand in hand and Finn and Kurt could hear them giggling all the way down the hall. 

“Well, nobody ever said teenager were subtle,” Kurt said, resting his head against Finn’s shoulder for a second. 

Finn grinned, “We just got a free date, so I’m not complaining.” 

Kurt started to pack up the sheet music and get ready to go. “You know they’ve probably decided to send someone to spy on us, right?” 

“It took a while to get them to work together, maybe we’re too good at team-building,” Finn said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. 

Kurt picked up his bag but paused before heading to the door. “If they are so interested in what’s happening with our love lives let’s give them something to see.” 

Finn nodded, wondering what would get the biggest reaction other than Blaine showing up because neither of them wanted to deal with that particular trainwreck at the moment. That did give him an idea. “I’m not dealing with Rachel, but Quinn is coming home for winter break and I should probably tell her anyway.”

“Excellent. Just enough to mess with their heads..” Kurt didn’t finish, but he didn’t have to. 

Finn pulled him close, “I love you, remember. But don’t worry, just a friendly hug and on her way. It won’t take more than that to get the kids worked up anyhow.” 

“That’s probably an understatement,” Kurt said as they headed to the car. 

A week later Kurt and Finn sat in a cozy booth at Breadstix, looking over the menu and pretending they didn’t see Kitty and Roderick at a back table. Finn wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not that they’d sent the only two that might not just openly stare at them the whole night. 

They were just finishing their salad and waiting for their pasta to come out when the bell above the door dinged and Quinn Fabray walked in. She spoke briefly with the former Cheerio working the hostess stand and nonchalantly looked around. Finn though she did a good job of looking surprised to see them considering she was exactly on time. 

As she approached the table Finn saw her wink at Kurt before turning to focus only on Finn. Anyone watching would see the ice princess they expected, but he knew better. 

Finn fought the urge to roll his eyes when she rested her hand on his upper arm. He could tell she was enjoying the little bit of improv so he was careful to act along. 

“Finn Hudson! It’s so good to see you. We should catch up over the holiday!” Quinn’s eyes darted to the back. Kitty was definitely paying attention and she did not look happy. 

“Quinn! You didn’t tell me you would be home, you look beautiful. Do you want to stay and catch up?” Finn knew he could ask because they’d already planned that much out. 

“I can’t, I’m just picking up some takeout for my mom. You should text me when you’re free,” Quinn said just as the hostess called her name. 

“I’ll do that,” Finn said, standing to give her a hug. Quinn retrieved the bag from the take-out station and gave them a little wave as she left the restaurant. 

Their entrees arrived shortly after and they had a pleasant meal that must have been rather boring to watch for their spies. Of course, their spies couldn’t see closely enough to see Kurt running his foot up and down Finn’s thigh under the tablecloth. 

***  
When Sam arrived at school on Monday morning he was startled but not surprised to find Kitty waiting at his parking space. He was never quite sure how to act around her and he was kind of relieved the rest of the old Glee kids went to other schools now. 

“Good morning Kitty,” he said, making himself smile calmly. Finn and Kurt had let him in on what was going on, including the staged visit from Quinn and the spying. 

“How long?” she asked. Oh, shit. He’d play dumb, he was good at that. 

“Football season starts in August so about a 9 month wait. You should know that you’re a Cheerio.” 

“Oh please. How long have Finn and Kurt known we were setting them up?” 

Okay, he was glad he’d bluffed. “Since the beginning. You guys were pretty obvious. You did everything short of setting up a camera in the office. I will turn you in if you try something like that, by the way,” Sam said. Who knows what they’d come up with and they were still keeping things quiet.

“So they know. They don’t don’t know that we know that they know,” she said looking thoughtful. 

Sam crossed his arms. “Exactly how bored are you without Marley to mess with?” 

“Maybe I’m trying to do a good deed. Did you ever think of that? Clearly, we need to step up our game.” Kitty flashed him a sort of scary smile and walked back towards the school.

Sam sighed and pulled his bag out of his trunk, he’d better warn Kurt and Finn. 

***

Kurt followed Finn into the choir room, his arms full of sheet music.

Finn clapped his hands, “Quiet down. Quiet down. Before Kurt goes back to NYADA he’s going to help us pick our music for Regionals. Yes, we are picking our Regionals setlist in December. I talked to several other music teachers and coaches and they suggested we not wait until March.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to point out that it didn’t take much research to figure that out when he noticed that the kids were acting a little strange. Mason usually seemed like he’d downed an espresso right before class, but today it was like he’d had three. Jane kept giving them a huge smile, but her eyes kept darting over to their office. When he made eye contact with Kitty she just shrugged and gave him a look so innocent he was wondering where she’d dumped a body. 

He very casually set the sheet music on the piano and headed into the office he shared with Finn. It took him about three seconds to spot the mistletoe, several bundles of it. It took him a few seconds longer to realize what they were actually trying to accomplish. He walked over to the door, closed it, pulled down the shade and fell into his desk chair convulsing with laughter. 

Kurt knew that Finn must be wondering where he’d gone, they had planned to run through several possible Regionals songs today to get a feel for how they would sound. He couldn’t quite decide if they’d been too good at hiding their relationship or not good enough. Obviously, the glee club thought that there was something going on between them, but the mistletoe suggested they also thought they needed a push. Little did they know that they had installed the shade on the office door precisely so they could make out in the office without being seen. 

Schooling his face into a stern expression he went back into the main room and stared down each of the teens in turn. Jane and Mason looked slightly less joyful, Roderick shrugged, and Spencer winked. It was Kitty’s snort and Madison looking like the cat that got the canary that made him wonder what was really going on behind the scenes. 

They did run through several songs that day, including one or two that would work well for Regionals. As the kids packed up their bags and started to leave for the day Kurt watched carefully and making sure he was loud enough to be overheard said, “Finn, I need to see you in the office.” 

He had to fight to keep his face neutral as he watched nearly every head in the room whip around. That included Brad, and Kurt wondered exactly what he knew. Unsurprisingly, Kitty was the only one with enough self-control to keep from looking. Finn gave him a confused look, which made sense, it’s not like they couldn’t just talk about things at home but followed him in anyway.

“Close the door,” Kurt said, watching the kids suddenly linger in the room instead of head for the parking lot. 

Finn did, and turned to Kurt, “What is going on? They are all acting weirder than normal and so are you.”

“Look up,” Kurt said and watched as Finn took in the additions to their office and started to put the pieces together. 

“I’m guessing this was not your work?” Finn asked,

Kurt snorted, “No. Although maybe what I would have come up with at sixteen.” 

Finn pulled him close and kissed his forehead, “Fair enough. I think we should just go with it. And by going with it I mean make out under the mistletoe and whatever other opportunities they give us.”

Kurt crossed the small room and backed Finn into a corner underneath one of the decorations, “I can’t argue with that.” 

It was another forty minutes until they left the school, trying not to look too rumpled as they dashed for the parking lot to get home as soon as possible. 

When they first got home they were too distracted by each other to check their mailbox, but after the first round Kurt got dressed to make them some dinner and went to check the box. Finn was confused when Kurt ran back into the bedroom waving a big white envelope around until he saw the Hudson University logo in the corner. It was Finn’s first choice since they had a teaching program that partnered with many of the arts organizations in the city. He had applied to several other programs just in case but he was kind of hoping the name was fate. 

“It’s here already? Is that good or bad?” He asked, pulling on some shorts and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t think it means anything, except that you’ll know. Do you want me to open it?” Kurt looked as nervous as he did. They were both hoping he’d find a school in New York for the fall. 

“No, I’ll do it,” Finn said taking the envelope and carefully opening the flap. He unfolded the papers inside and quickly read the top letter. He looked up a Kurt and smiled. “I got in! And the financial aid offer is pretty good. It’s doable. I’m moving to New York!” 

Kurt tackled him back on the bed with a hug. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it!.” 

Finn gave him a quick kiss and asked, “So should we tell the Glee Club?”

Kurt shook his head, “Both announcements can wait until after Nationals. Assuming things don’t get too crazy at least. We get extra time together, and it keeps Kitty too busy to mess with anyone else.” 

Finn pulled him close. “It is kind of win-win. Have I mentioned yet today how much I love you?” 

“I love you too, and I can’t wait for you to move in with me in New York,” Kurt said rolling on top of Finn. “Now, let me help you celebrate.”


End file.
